kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Like Us
It was a peaceful summer's day when two children, a boy and a girl, were playing a game of Sonic Adventure 2 2-player mode in a house. The boy wore a blue sweater, blue jeans, had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a football shaped head (sound familiar?) while the girl wore a white t-shirt, black jeans, had black hair and black eyes. The boy played as Sonic while the girl played as Amy in the stage, City Escape. Just before the boy could touch the Goal Ring, the girl used Amy's Time Stop, allowing her to pass him and win the stage. "WOOHOO! And Melody owns you once again!" she exclaimed, doing a victory dance. "Hey, no fair! You totally cheated!" "It ain't cheating if they put it IN the game! Besides, my parents were some of the greatest gamers back when they were kids! They've had plenty of experience, unlike your workaholic parents, and I guess I've inherited my parents' traits!" "Well, FYI, my dad was chosen as the second Earth operative to be in GKND!" "Yeah, which was evil!" "Well, they didn't know that, and he saved the universe!" "Big deal! MY mom is descended from royalty! That makes me a princess!" "Well, so is my dad! I'm a prince!" "Yeah, from an EVIL royal family, along with Aunt Fanny! Besides, what kind of prince wears Rainbow Monkey and Doctor Time-Space underwear?" "What kind of princess tells cruddy jokes and has horrible foot odor?" "Someone's asking for a waterbending slice!" "And someone's BEGGING to have their hair singed!" "Are you challenging me?" "Bring it, Mel!" "YOU bring it, Chris!" With that, they stood up and readied for battle. The two then tackled and began rolling and tugging at each other on the floor. "Alright, that's enough, you two!" They stopped fighting to see both their parents looking shamefully at them. "Chris, what did we tell you about using your powers?" Rachel asked. Chris sighed. "Only use them for good, not evil." "Same to you, Melody." Eva scolded. "If you're gonna beat your cousin, do it safely." "Now, apologize." Nigel demanded. The two turned to each other and said, "Sorry." in unison. "Good!" Kade said. "Now, come on, Mel! Let's go work on your jokes!" With that, he walked his daughter away. "Chris, wanna go practice your combat?" Rachel asked. "Sure, whatever." With that, they walked away. Nigel and Eva watched as their kids walked away with their married ones. "Aren't they something, Nigel?" Eva asked. "Yep! Just like us when we were kids!" "Yep! Only MY daughter's inherited her uncle's cheating!" "I did not cheat!" "Did too, Rainbow Monkey Lover!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "AUGH!" With that, the two tackled and began fighting each other on the ground. Rachel, Kade, and the kids came back just to see this. "MOM!" Melody shouted. "DAD!" Chris shouted. The two stood up and blushed in embarrassment. "He/She started it!" they both shouted. The kids smirked while their loved ones looked in disbelief. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Stories Category:1/362 Kids Category:10/11.0 Kids Category:OCs Category:KNN Category:Benders